bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Bees
Bees are the main feature of Bee Swarm Simulator. They follow the owner around, collect pollen from fields, and defend the player from mobs. The bees are one of the primary sources for collecting pollen, as they do it automatically and produce Ability Tokens. Upon returning to the hive, your bees will convert pollen into honey, which is the primary currency used in shops to buy items. The hive is also where bees go to rest and sleep after they run out of energy, or if their beekeeper dies. They rest for approximately 15 seconds. As bees gather, fight, and are fed treats, their bond with their beekeeper grows, which will increase their level, which then makes them be able to get more pollen, convert more pollen to honey, have more energy to last longer (except for Photon and Exhausted Bee, who both have unlimited energy) etc. Bees hatch from eggs with probabilities for different types and rarities depending on the type of the egg. You can change the type of an already-hatched bee by applying Royal Jelly. Once your default hive (25) is all filled up with bees, you can extend your hive by buying more Hive Slots with the current max of 50. There are 42 bee types that can be discovered and collected, but only 41 bee types if you don't use the Robux to buy Bear Bee. There is a 1/12000 (0.00833%) chance that your bees can transform into a gifted bee by feeding a bee its favorite treat. There is also a 1/250 (0.4%) chance of getting a gifted bee from Royal Jelly or hatching it from a Basic Egg. File:Unknown.png File:Beees.png Bees/Common|Common|| Bees/Rare|Rare|| Bees/Epic|Epic|| Bees/Legendary|Legendary|| Bees/Event|Event|| Bees/Mythic|Mythic|| Trivia * The Mythic Bee type is the first and only bee type to be added in an update. * Before you lose connection, your bees will vanish. * If the player's internet is lagging (slow internet), the bees may be slower at fighting mobs, making honey, collecting pollen and other processes such as saving data. * If the player moves off the pad in front of their hive while converting honey, the bees will stop converting and be neutral. * If the player gets too far from their bees, they will go to their owner and fly faster, and ignore every flower and mob. * If the player jumps with over 20 jump power, and the bees are making honey, the bees will stop converting. * The higher level your bees are, the more effective they are at attacking, collecting and converting. * The average attack of a bee is approximately 3. In exact terms, it's 2.940476... * All event bees have only one disliked field with the exception of Windy Bee which dislikes two. * Before a bee produces a token it will spin and emit white sparkles, however if a bee gives off green sparkles, that means the bee is about to collect critical pollen or do critical damage * The Marshmallow bee is the only "item bee" and is the only bee that cannot be part of the hive. The bee with the most: * Base Attack: Lion (8). * Base Speed: Ninja and Photon (21). * Base Honey Made: Diamond (1000). * Base Energy: Photon and Exhausted (Unlimited). * Base Energy Excluding Unlimited: Lion (60). * Base Pollen Gather: Demon (35). * Abilities: Spicy and Tadpole (4). Category:Bees Category:Gameplay